customslizerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bioniclezilla76
Welcome to the wiki, bioniclezilla77! Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 00:29, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: http://biomech.wikia.com/wiki/Biomech_Wiki Here's the link. May I ask why you want it? I am[[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 01:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) That's cool. You should probably let Delta know, just in case. I'm sure he'd be fine with it, and good luck! I am[[User:OonieCacola|' Oonie']] 04:05, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ultimatum The Wiki Metru has given us an Ultimatum. We have one month to bring up our activity level or we will be dropped. I know that you are busy, but if each of us contributes a little a day we will be able to raise our activity. So invite your friends, create articles, write stories and post decent blogs. Together we can keep the CSW in the WM. BTW, I am in need of another Admin since TDG has other responsibilities in the WM. So head over to the Requests for Adminship page to vote on the new Admin and a Rollback! DeltaStriker 19:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Nobodies done that yet? I'll get on it asap. DeltaStriker 20:31, June 18, 2013 (UTC) We're good for now. Our community is small enough that we don't need a large staff team. And btw, canon and fanon only have one n in the middle. DeltaStriker 15:41, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Meh, leave it for now. DeltaStriker 01:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome! You're welcome BZ. I just don't like spammers like him. Do you think he will get banned if this keeps happening? I'm awesome! (talk) 16:25, June 28, 2013 (UTC)Bane7 Maybe so. Maybe. TDG never comes around but he coms to vote for that guy and against you. very strange. I'm awesome! (talk) 16:36, June 28, 2013 (UTC)Bane7 Why? Why would Derpopolis hijack TDG's account? I guess the question is how did he do that? I'm awesome! (talk) 17:12, June 28, 2013 (UTC)Bane7 RE: IP I have blocked for one week for his questionable edits. In doing so I also blocked the Contributor, confirming that he had voted twice. I am contacting on the WMF to clear up his involvement. However, your reaction to both TDG and Derp's votes was completely unacceptable. Admins are meant to keep the peace on a Wiki, not lash out whenever they feel something is wrong. Consider this strike one. If you get to three I will be forced to demote you, something both of us would regret. So please, try to keep your cool next time, k? DeltaStriker 17:41, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad you understand that BZ. DeltaStriker 17:56, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Wha-? Just don't post anything you'll want to remove later, simple. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk''') 22:32, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Question I wanted to know if you think we should make a forum thing like the Wiki Metru is. PM me back as soon as you can. I'm awesome! (talk) 01:06, June 29, 2013 (UTC)Bane7 RE:Question I know it is no longer in it. Maybe we should ask Delta about it and see what he says. I'm awesome! (talk) 01:13, June 29, 2013 (UTC)Bane7 Hey. Hey BZ. If you can spare some time could you help me over at SlizerPedia? Thanks! I'll take care of it. DeltaStriker 02:48, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I've been holding off on a fanon mascot until we get a little more active. No offended to anyone here, but are MoC skills aren't very top notch when it comes to the more technical side of LEGO. So I know what I'm doing. DeltaStriker 00:28, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I took so long to get back to you.I had a bunch of stuff to take care of after my trip. I'm sorry to here that. I hope you'll stick around and continue to edit, but I'll demote you ASAP. DeltaStriker 13:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC)